Abandonment and Strayed
Chapter 1: You Abandoned Him. Marie, Angel, Ri Dae-Jung and Pytka were in Castelia City, Unova. The people were used to Angel. "So, Pytka, you're from here?" She asked. "My evolutionary line was discovered here, you can also find them in Alola and Hoenn in small amounts and Kalos, well, mostly Zweilous and Hydreigon." He said. The group walked around until a red-haired trainer crossed their path. "Hey, You are the kid who stole my Deino!" He accused. They saw a Rhyperior. "I want him back." He hissed. "Ri....." She whispered, He turned to Pytka, who stood there quietly but was glaring at the trainer. " (No)" Ri Dae-Jung said. Pytka gave a small smile. "You will, I left him in the wilderness and waited until he could survive on his own." He said. "You abandoned me! I was in the snow for a fucking year, I was about to evolve into Zweilous!" He yelled. The trainer heard the way he spoke. "Why is he making that noise?" He asked, "His first language is Russian." Angel said. "I hate his accent." He hissed. "You left a baby Deino in the fucking snow a week after hatching and this is what happrns ehen you leave a Deino twenty five miles near an assassin training camp!" Pytka yelled. "Then I going to catch you back!" The trainer yelled. "Go ahead, do it." Pytka taunted. The trainer threw a Poké Ball, when it went 2 centimetres near Pytka, the ball suddenly stopped and fell to the floor. "EMP chips." He said. Pytka turned into his human forme, he was in his casual attire, black and blue shirt with red stripes and blue shorts, he also wore blue sneakers and socks, aswell as his bracelets and collar. The male trainer noticed the difference, unlike the baby Deino he abandoned, who's human forme resembled a baby barely 24 hours old, Pytka now looked like a man in his twenties, he was muscular but slender, his wings stuck out, making him resemble a fallen angel. "You abandon a damn infant in the wild, someone will just take it in, I would have died!" Pytka yelled. "Oh, and being friends with Fairies, Dragon types are meant to be their rivals." The trainer said. "I don't do dragon slaying." Angel said. Sibpal was also with them. "You wouldn't want Pytka as a Zweilous, It was a foul mouthed motherf***er." Sibpal said. Pytka as a Zweilous was not really the best experience for the Weavile, the right head was extremely foul mouthed and the left head was more quieter, the two personalities mixed when he evolved into Hydreigon. "Rhyperior, grab him." The trainer said. " (Pytka! Flash Cannon! Go!)" Ri Dae-Jung yelled. Pytka transformed into his Hydreigon forme and he used Flash Cannon, knocking Rhyperior out. "If I want to stay with Ri Dae-Jung, I want to stay with him." He said as he turned back into human forme. He wrapped his bare leg around the other. His wings also twitched. "I am not going back, I don't even know my own parents, I am staying with Ri Dae-Jung, Это чертовски финальный (That's fucking final)." He said with the last words in Russian spitting like venom. A male and female Hydreigon in their human forme, the couple looked on, they wondered why their lost son spoke with a Russian accent, spoke the language and why he was so coarse. "Теперь ебать прочь! (Now fuck off!)" He yelled. "Where did he abandon our child?" She asked. "Didn't Kazo tell us he was a stillborn and was going to bury it?" He asked. "Yeah...." She replied back. Ri Dae-Jung noticed the couple, Annette and Ivan. Their son wore casual attire as supposed to the heavy winter coat. "Stay back." Pytka said. Since they were seperated and two were lied to about Pytka being stillborn, they never had the chance to name him. "Kazo told us that you were a stillborn baby!" Annette said. "Well, he lied to you! He fucking lied that I died!" Pytka yelled. The trio argued, including Pytka screaming in Russian. Annette and Ivan never really had a good relation with their son, he was different from other Unovan Pokémon, he mainly spoke Russian and Korean. "Are you going to give me him back?" Kazo asked. Pytka went to him. "Thought you might say that, Now fuck off!" Pytka yelled. A female Hydreigon in her human forme looked on, her parents spoke about her having a older brother that Kazu said was stillborn and died soon after birth. She was at least around 17, she was 5'4. "Mama, who's that your fighting with?" She asked. She wore a blue shirt with red stripes and a long black skirt. Both Ivan and Annette went into their human formes, Ivan was an older man, around 50 and Annette was around 47. "Kania, Kazo lied to us about our son being stillborn." Annette said. She looked at the man. "What's his name?" She asked Marie. "Pytka." Marie replied back. "Pytka....Pytka...." She said. It was such an unusual name. She's heard stories about Team Plasma members dying in ways that makes it look like an accident. ”The assassin Hydreigon I’ve seen ontop of rooftops with a rifle at ready, was my older brother the whole time?” She looked at him, he was 5'7 in height, he had the same hairstyle as the Seeker she saw shooting Team Plasma grunts. "Your name?" He asked. She was shocked by his accent. "Kania." She asked. "So, you're supposed to be my Malen'kaya sestra...." He said with venom in his voice at the last words. The way he said "little sister" made her shudder, as if he was looking at a target or a Team Plasma member. "Please, Pytka, My mother and father didn't abandon you, he abandoned you because he thought you were useless in battle." She said. "Он буквально сволочь (He's literally a bastard)" He said in Russian. Kania didn't understand Russian but knew that he hated Kazu for leaving him to die in the wilderness. "Okay, Kania, let me make this clear, I am NOT, not going back to live with your parents, I am very much happy being an assassin for hire, I'd rather have my penis chopped off than join that syn shlyukhi (son of a whore)" He said with venom at the last sentence. Chapter 2: It’s a boy. On a cold, dark winter, Annette was giving birth to her first child. ”Push! Push!” The Audino said to her. Annette fell unconsious soon after, not even hearing her newborn baby cry. ”Ma’am, it’s a boy.” She said, trying to wake Annette, but to no avail. A week later, the baby Deino was in an incubator, being two weeks premature. ”It‘s a boy.” She said He looked at the newborn Deino shifter, the baby’s eyes were shut and the baby was quiet, but breathing. ”I’ll take it to Ivan.” He lied. He took the Deino from the nurse and went to his car, then he drove off to the airport. He booked a plane to Kovoska. The baby Deino slept the entire time, after a 15 hour plane ride, he made sure the Deino was given milk underneath, using some of Annette’s breast milk which he kept in the fridge. It switched between human and Deino formes alot. After getting off the plane. ”You are useless.” He said to the baby Deino. It just babbled at him. ”You’ll die here before you reach the Hydreigon stage, places like these aren’t good for Dragon types.” He said, He left the baby Deino, he yipped at him to come back, but refused. He left Kovoska after one day, The Deino couldn’t talk yet, but some of the villagers took pity on the baby. He ended up learning Russian after staying outside schools and disgusing himself as a schoolboy. He also had to learn to steal food for survival. Back in Unova, Kazo went into the hospital room. ”Annette.” Kazu said to her. The Zweilous shifter woke up. ”Where’s my baby?” She asked. ”He’s gone, He died soon after birth.” Kazo lied. Chapter 3: Siblings spending time with eachother. Pytka, Angel and Kania spent time with eachother to ease their strained relationship. Kania saw Angel holding Pytka’s hand. ”What language was that he was speaking in?” She asked. ”Kovoskan or Russian, He’s originally from Kovoska.” Angel said. ”Um, Angel, can I ask you something?” Kania asked. ”Yeah?” Angel said. “Can I join you two?” She asked. Pytka himself didn’t answer.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics